


Emrys

by NeverLane



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverLane/pseuds/NeverLane
Summary: Merlin lets his magic loose and chaos ensues
Comments: 7
Kudos: 117





	Emrys

Merlin was falling, he was vaguely aware of it, just as he was vaguely aware of the truly panicked look in Arthur’s eyes which was mirrored quite fervently in those of the knights. The exhaustion, the pain and the cold had taken their toll and he let go. Something he had never done before, not truly and never to this extent. His eyes didn’t flare or flash. They burned, the gold shining like a fiery beacon. His magic rushed out, it grabbed ahold of anything it could get its hands on, anything with any semblance of life. It wrapped protectively around Arthur and his knights, caressing and smoothing away any injuries caused by the altercation. It banished old aches and healed chronic pains from skirmishes long passed. It wrapped around the nature nearby. Trees that had previously been bare suddenly bloomed green, leaves springing from the branches. The snow melted and the ground warmed. Flowers and grass burst forth from the dirt leaving the clearing looking as if spring had banished the winter and taken hold. His magic hadn’t touched the bandits yet, leaving them a chance to retreat, to save themselves. They either didn’t get the hint or were too stupid to take the out. 

Merlin wasn’t really aware of anything at the moment but at the same time he was aware of everything. He could feel the life flowing through every living being in the area. He could feel the heartbeats of the men, he could feel their lungs expanding and contracting, he could even feel the blood rushing through their veins as if it was his own. He could feel the thrum of the earth’s magic as it wound its way through the air, wrapping around the trees and flowing into the ground. A bit of human clarity came back to him when he heard the desperate cries of the knights, Arthur’s loudest among them, along with a sudden pressure at his chest. His eyes, still blazing gold, focused on the man now in front of him. It was the leader of the group that had ambushed them, it was the man who had held a sword to his king’s neck and threatened to kill his friends. It was the man who smelled like a bear just as much as he resembled one. The man’s eyes however were not focused on Emrys’s, they were instead glued to his chest. Emrys let his gaze drop to the man’s shoulder and followed the line of his arm until it met his hand which was wrapped firmly around the hilt of a dagger that was buried deep into Emrys’s chest. The man released his grip and stepped back, a smug grin slithering across his face. Emrys continued to stare at the offending article lodged just below his sternum, somewhere deep down he knew he should be worried that he couldn’t feel it. Instead he brought one hand up and wrapped it around the hilt, the cold of the metal biting into his palm, before slowly drawing the knife out of his chest. The grin on the man’s face fell and the cries emanating from the crimson clad men ceased. Emrys held the weapon aloft and stared at it, the blood dripping from the blade and running hot over his fist. He flicked his eyes to man who was only just seeming to sense the danger he was in. “Ouch” was the only thing Emrys said before all hell broke loose. 

His magic whipped and tore and rent. It ravaged the men, cracking swords and skulls alike. The previously docile force had turned, and it had turned sharply. These men had tried to take away Arthur, they had tried to take away his friends and when that hadn’t worked, they had tried to take him away too. That would never do, he had work to complete, prophesies to fulfill. His magic raged until the only man left standing was the man who had plunged the dagger into his chest. Emrys’s men of course remained untouched, kneeling in shocked, open mouthed silence. His magic pulled back slightly allowing the clearing to settle and the hulking man before him to become truly terrified as he stared into the endless gold depths of Emrys’s eyes. He began to back away but quick as a viper, Emrys’s magic shot out and stilled him, holding him in place. Emrys could feel his muscles, desperate to tremble, the adrenaline of fear coursing through them. He could feel the sharp pants of breath escaping the man’s lungs followed by the equally sharp inhales. He could feel the panicked staccato of the man’s heart, the thread holding him to life pulsing with every beat. Emrys cocked his head to the side slightly before speaking, his voice eerily curious, “You’re all so fragile, there’s barely anything keeping you tethered to this life, to this world. A simple snap and you stop, cease to exist.” Emrys studied the man for a moment longer before his eyes flared impossibly brighter, his magic took ahold of that tether and snapped. The man fell like a stone to the ground, his eyes still open, face frozen in terror.

Emrys turned to look at his men, his golden king and his crimson knights. His magic once again flowed out, checking them for any injuries. Finding none it retreated, pulling back into his body, stuffing itself back into the tiny box where Merlin so diligently kept it hidden away. The gold vanished and a bright shining blue remained, leaving Merlin feeling cold and oddly empty. Those terribly blue eyes roved over the clearing, taking in the mangled forms of the men. His heart seized at the sight. He didn’t notice that the clearing blossomed with color nor did he notice the whole and hale men still knelt on the ground, the only thing he could see was the blood and the gore, all wrought by his hand. He turned back to look at Arthur and the knights as his eyes began to glaze over. He brought a shaking hand up to press into the still bleeding wound at his chest and hissed slightly at the contact. He pulled his hand away and stared at the blood coating his palm and fingers before lifting his gaze to meet Arthur’s. Arthur opened his mouth to say something but before he could come up with a coherent sentence Merlin collapsed, his legs folding under him and his body crumpling like a puppet with its string’s cut.


End file.
